


Training and Confessions

by SweetCoordinatorDawn



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCoordinatorDawn/pseuds/SweetCoordinatorDawn
Summary: Ash and Dawn practice their moves for their upcoming gym battle and contest respectively. However, Dawn sees this as a perfect opportunity to tell Ash her feelings. Will he feel the same as her?





	Training and Confessions

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction featuring Ash and Dawn, so enjoy!**

* * *

 

Ash, Dawn, and Brock are on their way to Hearthome City for Ash’s upcoming gym battle and Dawn’s upcoming contest when they decide to take a break in a meadow located on Route 209.

“Okay, it’s time to eat lunch!” Brock said as he was finishing setting the table.

“All right, I’m starving!” Ash replied with a hungry look on his face.

Dawn sighed while shaking her head. “Oh Ash, you’re always thinking about food.”

“I can’t help it, Dawn. Anyway, let’s eat some Brock stew!” Ash hastily grabbed a bowl of the boiling stew, sat down, and started eating before waiting for Dawn and Brock to dish up their stew.

 _That Ash, he is so impulsive when it comes to food, but I know that he needs the energy for his training_ The blue-haired coordinator thought to herself while smiling.

As the raven-haired trainer was scooping the stew into his mouth, his eyes started to water. “Ah, it’s too hot! I think I burned my tongue.”

Dawn scolded him in a motherly tone with her hands on her hips. “Ash, you’re supposed to wait for the stew to cool before you start shoveling it into your mouth!”

“Well, I was so hungry.” Ash exclaimed with a look of disappointment on his face.

“Okay you two; remember your Pokémon need to eat as well.” The brown-haired breeder stated in a lighthearted manner as he was filling multiple bowls with his special Pokémon recipe.

“That’s right, I was in such a hurry to eat that I forgot to bring out my Pokémon.” Ash laughed while scratching his cheek in embarrassment. He subsequently stood up and threw his five Poké Balls in the air while shouting, “Come on out everyone!” Five brilliant white lights burst out of the Poké Balls and Staravia, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, and Gliscor appeared beside Pikachu.

“Now it’s my turn. Come on out everyone!” Dawn exclaimed as she threw her four Poké Balls in the air with four dazzling white lights bursting from them revealing Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, and Swinub who appeared beside Piplup.

“There’s enough Pokémon food for everyone, so dig in!” Brock indicated wanting to assure Ash and Dawn’s Pokémon as well as his own Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny.

All of the Pokémon were excited about lunch and started to eat as soon as Brock gave them the signal. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were then able to sit at the table and eat the stew since it had time to cool down. While everyone was enjoying their lunch, Pikachu shared some of his food with Buneary who blushed and hugged him, much to his embarrassment.

Dawn noticed Pikachu’s kind deed and smiled. “Pikachu, you’re so sweet to Buneary. Thanks for sharing your food with her.”

Ash smiled as well because he knew that Pikachu and Buneary get along so nicely. “Dawn’s right, you’re a good buddy to Buneary, Pikachu.”

After hearing Ash and Dawn’s compliments, the electric mouse Pokémon blushed slightly and rubbed his head while the brown rabbit Pokémon’s soft fur snuggled against him.

Seeing this cute scene caused Ash and Dawn to look at each other and laugh because they know that Buneary adores Pikachu who doesn’t know how to react to her affection.

Suddenly, Ash stood up while pumping his fists. “All right, I’m finished eating! Now it’s time for some more training on my upcoming Hearthome City gym battle! Come on, Pikachu, let’s go!”

Pikachu nodded with a determined look on his face and ran over to Ash.

“Hey, Ash, if you don’t mind, may Piplup and I watch you train?” Dawn inquired after finishing her stew. “After you’re finished, Piplup and I will practice our contest moves.”

“Sure, Dawn! I would love it if you both would watch us train! Right, buddy?” Ash eagerly exclaimed as he looked at Pikachu who responded happily.

“That’s great! Now, let’s move to an area where there’s plenty of space for practicing your battle moves.” Dawn said while observing the meadow around them. She pondered for a while and then suggested, “How about over there?” while pointing to her left revealing an open, grassy field with a log where she could sit and view Ash’s training.

“That’s perfect, Dawn! We’re going to get started right away!” Ash excitedly exclaimed as he and Pikachu ran over to their training spot.

“See you later, Brock! Piplup and I are going to watch Ash train!” Dawn yelled while waving to Brock and running to the open field with Piplup alongside her.

“Okay, Dawn! In the meantime, I’ll be cleaning up!” Brock yelled back loud enough so Dawn could hear him.

* * *

As Ash and Pikachu began practicing their moves, Dawn approached the log in the field and sat down on it with Piplup sitting down beside her.

“Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and then Iron Tail!” Ash shouted enthusiastically as Pikachu released a powerful Thunderbolt from his cheeks. He then followed it up with a strong Iron Tail and landed a direct hit on a nearby stump. Ash then smiled and pumped his right fist into the air. “Great job, Pikachu! Now, use Quick Attack!” Pikachu nodded and demonstrated his Quick Attack with incredible speed, much to Dawn and Piplup’s amazement.

“Pikachu’s moves are looking really good, Ash!” Dawn said with praise present in her voice while Piplup voiced his praise to Pikachu.

“Thanks, Dawn!” Ash gave Dawn a thumbs-up and Pikachu gave Piplup the victory sign.

After his response, Dawn smiled and blushed slightly at Ash. Piplup noticed this and smiled as well.

 _I think I like Ash as more than just a friend_ Dawn thought to herself.

Ash and Pikachu kept training for half an hour and were then satisfied. “Okay, Pikachu, that’s enough training for now.” Ash said to his electric mouse starter Pokémon.

Hearing this, Dawn smiled brightly and stood up before looking at her penguin starter Pokémon. “Now, it’s our turn! Are you ready, Piplup?”

Piplup nodded with determination and ran out to the field where Pikachu had been training.

“Here we go!” Dawn shouted with excitement as she followed Piplup’s lead. She then turned her attention to Ash. “Make sure you watch closely!”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Ash yelled back while sitting beside Pikachu on the same log that Dawn and Piplup sat on.

“Piplup, use Whirlpool!” Dawn commanded while smiling happily as Piplup created a massive whirlpool in the air. “Now, follow it up with Bubblebeam!” Piplup launched a Bubblebeam from his beak, which in turn surrounded the Whirlpool. Dawn then jumped up and down excitedly.

 _She’s really getting the hang of using combinations with Piplup and they’re in perfect sync_ The raven-haired trainer thought to himself with a smile on his face.

“Perfect! Now, finish it using Peck!” Her penguin starter Pokémon stored energy in his beak before using Peck attack on the Bubblebeam, which made the Whirlpool shine. “All right, Piplup! You did it!” The blue-haired coordinator exclaimed with excitement as her eyes sparkled.

“Whoa, that was amazing, Dawn!” Ash remarked with praise and his right fist in the air. Pikachu did the same to Piplup.

“Thanks, Ash!” Dawn replied before hugging Piplup. “We’re a wonderful team."

Ash nodded in agreement. “Just like Pikachu and me.”

After practicing their contest moves, Dawn and Piplup sit down next to Ash and Pikachu respectively. Ash and Dawn then high five each other as do Pikachu and Piplup.

“We’re getting stronger every day." Ash remarked with a smile.

“Definitely!” Dawn exclaimed with a nod and returned Ash’s smile while reflecting on her moments with him and their encouragements for one another.

 _I already know that I have feelings for Ash, so I’ve decided that I’m going to tell him that I like him as more than just a friend_ Dawn thought to herself before taking a deep breath.

“Ash, there’s something I want to tell you.” Dawn said with some hesitancy present in her voice.

The blue-haired coordinator’s words caught the raven-haired trainer’s attention. “What is it, Dawn?” he asked curiously.

Dawn gulped and fidgeted slightly before twirling her blue locks of hair while attempting to form the words she wanted to say to him. “Well, we’ve known each other for some time now and you’ve always been supportive of me. At first, I’ve thought of you as just a friend whom I could rely on, but now I see you as someone more.”

“Someone more?” Ash repeated while tilting his head to one side.

Mustering her courage, Dawn looked him straight in the eyes and stated, “I have feelings for you, Ash Ketchum.”

Hearing those words, Pikachu told Piplup that they should give Ash and Dawn some privacy and Piplup nods in agreement since he sees the electric mouse Pokémon as an older brother figure.

Pondering her confession in his mind, Ash blinked several times and scratched his cheek in embarrassment before responding. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean, but I enjoy being with you and watching you grow as a person, Dawn.”

Processing Ash’s reply, Dawn was slightly disappointed that Ash didn’t understand what she meant, but she quickly smiled and said with reassurance while blushing slightly, “No need to worry; you don’t have to understand what I mean at this point in our journey. What matters is our friendship.”

“You’re right about that, Dawn!” Ash exclaimed in agreement as he raised his right fist in the air, which made Dawn laugh.

Brock then appeared since he finished cleaning up from their lunch. “Were you two able to train for your upcoming challenges?” he asked curiously.

“Yes!” The raven-haired trainer and blue-haired coordinator shouted simultaneously.

The brown-haired breeder then smiles. “Did I miss anything while I was cleaning?”

“No, you didn’t miss anything.” Ash and Dawn both stated with smiles on their faces.

Even though Brock could tell that something _did_ happen between Ash and Dawn, he doesn’t question their response. Instead, he asks them, “Are you two ready to continue traveling?”

Ash and Dawn look at each other, nod, and then high five. They then call Pikachu and Piplup over, whom high five each other as well. The two trainers then run side by side, knowing that their smiles will always be with one another on their Sinnoh region journey and beyond.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
